The Back-up Date
by MKRG
Summary: Vala reluctantly helps a friend. The night doesn't go as planned, but no one is complaining! Oneshot. DV with mention of other character.


**Back-up Date**

Vala reluctantly helps a friend. The night doesn't go as planned, but no one is complaining! Oneshot. DV with mention of other character.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello all, it's been a while. Thought I would share. Please enjoy. Leave a review if you feel like it. Thanks for stopping by._

* * *

Vala was the back-up date. It wasn't the most glamorous position to be finding herself in. She wasn't in it for the actual date part, but rather, more for moral support. Between poker games, sparring sessions, and party scenes outside of work, Vala had found friends among a number of SGC personnel. Major Antoine Deckert of SG-13 was one of them.

He happened to be a hell of a dancer and a real comedian. Vala often found herself enjoying his presence. He was young, bright-eyed, and still in awe of many things in the world. She saw a bit of her childhood-self in him. So when he confessed to her one teary-eyed morning that he had just broken up with his longtime girlfriend, it was an easy decision to be his back-up date for the art gala his mother was running in the city.

Of course, Vala assumed at the time that she would never actually go. Any number of things could come up to prevent her from attending. But apparently her assumptions could be wrong. The girlfriend was still not on speaking terms with Antoine. There was no offworld mission scheduled for SG-1. And no one needed to be rescued, especially Daniel. Of all people, he was usually the one she would be sent after.

No, Daniel was safe. In his office. Staring at a dusty textbook and muttering to himself in one of a dozen languages he knew.

As she sat across from him with her chin resting on her hand, she huffed at the hair that fell over her eyes. "You're sure you don't need my help tonight?"

He smiled at her sweetly, amused at her search for an excuse. "Nope. You can go have a good time at the gala."

Vala poked at an artifact on his desk. It moved a single inch. Daniel moved it back. "Want to come with me?"

He shook his head in amusement. "I'm not invited." Her head dropped onto the desk. Daniel patted her hair.

"You could take my place," she suggested through her thick black hair on the desk.

"Won't look as good in a dress as you," he quipped.

She looked up to find his eyes laughing. Vala couldn't help but return his playful smile. Well if he was in such a good mood, then he wouldn't mind her parking herself in his lap. She got up and did just that, effectively cutting Daniel off from his work. He was hardly surprised. He knew her well enough now to know it was coming. There was no use in fighting the inevitable.

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. His hands wrapped around her waist naturally. Vala's eyes bored into his. "Help me." Daniel laughed aloud now. "I need some good reason to get out of this evening."

"Antoine is a good guy. And you heard him. As long as he shows up with someone, his mother will be appeased and let him be. And then you can just go home after dinner."

"I'd rather have dinner in the commissary."

"No, you don't."

"You're right. I don't."

They were interrupted by a knock on the office door. Daniel patted Vala's leg to have her get up. When he answered the door, there was Antoine.

"Hey, Dr. Jackson. Hey, Vala. I'm finishing up a mission report then we can be outta here by 5. Sound good?"

Vala smiled and nodded, but to Daniel's well-trained eyes it was not genuine. Antoine was none the wiser. "Better get a move on, Vala," he said teasingly. Only Daniel could read the look of death she shot at him in return.

* * *

Daniel pulled up to the front steps of the gala sometime later after he got her call. He was in plain clothes, having changed into whatever he had in his locker. He leaned down to look through his passenger side door, and there she was sitting on the steps.

In the dark of night, it would have been hard for her to see and recognize his truck. He put on his hazard lights and got out of the vehicle. "Vala?" he called, jogging over to her position.

She looked up with relief. As she stood, Daniel got a good look at what she had chosen to wear for the evening. Seeing her took his breath away. The dress was fitted and blue, with a plunging neckline and a short train behind her. Her hair was pulled up into a twist with loose curls. He grinned at her. "You look beautiful." She failed to smile back. "What happened?"

"The girlfriend showed up." Vala rolled her eyes. Daniel nearly laughed at the timing, but thought better of it.

He offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. "Come on."

Once in the car, Daniel found out a little more. The girlfriend had tried the jealousy route and arrived at the gala with another man. Antoine would have none of it and words were exchanged both publicly and privately. Vala was abandoned while Antoine and his now ex-ex-girlfriend ended up making out in the back. Daniel found it all so amusing. Vala, however, did not.

"I got all dressed up and didn't even get to eat dinner." On cue, her stomach growled.

"Never come between Vala and her dinner," Daniel declared as he pulled the truck away.

"No. Absolutely not. Guess I will be eating in the commissary after all." She sighed.

"You know what, maybe not. I know a place that might be a good spot to eat."

"Darling, as much as I appreciate it, you're in sweatpants."

Daniel chuckled. "I can go home and change."

Vala considered him. "You're sure?"

"Isn't that what friends are for? To be back-up dates?" His eyes twinkled at her and finally she laughed.

Vala kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, Daniel. We can finally finish our date from last time then."

Daniel didn't bother to argue over the definition of their outing from years ago. Whether or not it was a date was irrelevant now. Vala was his best friend and he no longer felt the same shame at having her hang around or _on_ him all day long. The SGC was certainly used to and accepting of her presence, so what did it all really matter? He could do whatever the hell he liked. And if that meant being Vala's back-up date, well so be it.

They stopped just long enough at Daniel's home for him to change into a decent suit. Then they headed to a restaurant downtown. Vala noted that other patrons there were dressed just as elegantly as them. It was a good way to not waste her dress.

"This is nice, Daniel," she said.

"It is. If you take a look up at the ceiling, you'll see 19th century architecture…"

Vala hit his arm lightly. "Darling. We are on a date."

Daniel rolled his eyes at being cut off. They were led to an table near a window overlooking the city. After the server explained the chef's specials, Daniel decided to order a bottle of wine.

At Vala's questioning look, he replied, "Why not?" She smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the dress. Maybe it was just her. He couldn't remember how they got home. Or how her hands had ended up down his pants. All Daniel knew was that this dress of hers was in the way. And it needed to go.

He fumbled with the clasp at the back of her dress while their tongues played a game of dominance. Soon the zipper was down, and smooth skin was exposed. Meanwhile his suit jacket was abandoned on the floor, and the buttons of his shirt were being popped open one by one. His pants flew off. Vala returned her attention to what had been bulging underneath.

His fingers hooked into her panties and pulled them down. They never made it to his bedroom, instead making for his couch near the front door. He sat with her on his lap again, but this time there were no clothes between them. No work on a desk awaiting his attention nearby. Her need and warmth were evident as she ground her pelvis against him. He groaned and cursed, anticipation building as his need to be inside her grew.

Panting and still kissing him, Vala whispered, "You're the best back-up date ever."

He smiled through their kisses. "Glad to be of service."

Without warning, Vala repositioned herself on Daniel and invited him in. He was more than happy to enter and they both moaned at the feeling of completeness neither had felt in the longest time.


End file.
